In recent years, a semiconductor microanalysis chip on which microfluidic devices such as microflow channels and detection mechanisms are integrated has been attracting attention in the field of biotechnology and healthcare. In this kind of chip, particles and biopolymers included in a sample liquid can be detected by letting the sample liquid flow in a flow channel and acquiring the displacement of the particles, etc., in the sample liquid as an electrical signal by the variation of electrical resistance.